


O amor morde

by Gaia_Emma_Brorhaist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_Emma_Brorhaist/pseuds/Gaia_Emma_Brorhaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry foge de casa depois de mais uma surra , cansado é atacado por um vampiro e isso o leva a descobrir memórias de um passado distante e de um amor muito vivo no presente .</p>
            </blockquote>





	O amor morde

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter e seus personagens pertence a tia Jo e os acionistas , eu só possuo a minha imaginação e os meus oc's.  
> sigam o cannon ate half blood , esqueçam que o Harry ficou com a cho e a ginny , Harry derrotou vold no ministério , e passou o seu sexto e sétimo estudando e tentando ignorar as ondulações no mundo bruxo.  
> ( Harry é um inocente adolescente ..... por enquanto ).

A noite estava escura e fria Harry ajustava o seu casaco sobre os ombros, seu corpo latejava de dor , seu tio tinha ido longe de mais desta vez, ele sentia a sua costela apertar contra o pulmão dificultando a sua respiração , mas a dor não importava ele precisava ficar longe daquele lugar, daqui a poucas horas ele iria completar 17 anos e seria livre, livre dos Dursley , de Dumbledor e dos Weasleys .  
Durante a sua luta com Voldemorte ele descobriu muitas coisas desagradáveis sobre a auto proclamada luz , e aprendeu que a maioria da população do mundo magico são malditos hipócritas , mentirosos volúveis e ovelhas sem opinião , hora o adorando hora o repudiando como um louco candidato a atenção , foi duro descobrir as maquinação de Dumbledor para usar ele como sacrifício contra Voldemort e o ciúme flagrante nos olhos de Rony e a ganancia da matriarca Weasley , foi duro descobrir a traição daqueles que ele chamava de amigo.  
Seu corpo já estava no limite a meia noite se aproximava a dor era muita , Harry olhou ao redor e encontrou uma arvore para se apoiar e descansar um pouco mas as forças estavam lhe faltando no momento e ele acabou desmaiando embaixo da arvore sem se dar conta do perigo que se aproximava .  
Caminhado lentamente no final do parque se aproximava um homem alto com ombros curvado e olhos maliciosos numa cor amarelo doentio , ele olhou para o céu e farejou o ar sendo surpreendido por um aroma de sangue doce , delicioso, ao olhar ao seu redor localizou um corpo pequeno e surrado no chão , vendo que o menino estava inconsciente ele logo atacou a criança não perdendo tempo pois era visível a perda de sangue , enquanto ele se banqueteava com o sangue da pobre vitima um pouco longe dali ocorria o baile anual da nobreza dos vampiros em um salão de baile subterrâneo , lorde Nikholay Montrevany senhor das terras do ocidente saio ao pátio externo para admirar a bonita lua cheia que ameaçava desaparecer entre as fracas nuvens no céu quando senti-o o aroma mais maravilhoso de todos os seus milênios, a brisa do norte trazia com ela o cheiro mais celestial que se poderia encontrar no mundo, o cheiro da sua companheira dentro da sua alma ele ouvi-o os seu instintos mais profundo rugir com duas palavras, a primeira o fez derreter de alegria, mas a segunda fez a ira subir e ele não vi-o mais nada , o rugido primal gritou em sua mente  
\---- companheiro perigo --- Nikholay saio correndo e em segundos se encontrava no parque com cinzas ao seu redor e um corpo mole no seu colo, ele acordou da sua raiva ao ver um rosto pálido com olhos semi abertos em desespero , sua companheira preciosa era um menino, um pequeno garoto que foi atacado em um parque pela classe mais baixa da sua espécie, seu precioso companheiro estava morrendo e ele seria maldito por toda eternidade se ele deixar isso acontecer , ele limpou com delicadeza o pescoço de seu menino e suavemente mordeu, dando apenas um gole naquele sangue maravilhoso , ele tirou a boca e lambeu a ferida fez um corte no seu pulso e amamentou o seu companheiro com seu sangue poderoso trazendo de volta para o mundo o seu bem mais precioso o seu companheiro.  
Mas a transformação não ocorreu como o esperado, seu menino precioso não se transformou como o esperado , no fundo se ouvia as badaladas do sino da igreja marcando meia-noite e o corpo em seus braços começou a tremer e convulsionar algo não estava certo com o seu menino, ele segurou a sua carga preciosa mas firmemente junto ao peito e decolou em uma corrida sem precedente ao seu castelo escondido nas terras altas , ao mínimo sinal de sua presença os portões de suas terras foram abertos e ele parou na entrada onde foi recebido pelas suas servente.  
\--- Marry prepare um quanto ao lado do meu imediatamente – e a servente se apreçou em sua tarefa apenas dando uma olhada de canto de olho para ao embrulho nos braços do seu senhor.  
\--- Joana chame o doutor Helgan imediatamente diga que é uma urgência fora do normal.--  
\---sim senhor – respondeu Joana correndo para o escritório do doutor na cidade vizinha , Nikholay se apressou para o quarto que ele tinha designado para arruarem e depositou o seu menino na cama , despi-o todas as sua roupas sujas e descobri-o o quanto maltratado o seu garoto tinha sido, a raiva lhe nublou o juízo por alguns momento criando uma aura assassina que forçou as serventes de joelho por alguns momentos mas um leve gemido da cama o trouce de volta rapidamente para a sua prioridade , cuidar de seu menino que estava tremendo e gemendo levemente, suas feridas estavam se fechando uma a uma, a carne rasgada se tricotando junta e deixando finas cicatrizes prateadas na sua pele de porcelana , seus cabelos negros estavam crescendo pouco a pouco sem um sinal de fim , o corpo magro estava mudando lentamente , Nikholay não conseguia tirar os olhos da maravilha a sua frente, mas sua concentração foi interrompida por uma batida na porta e o doutor entrando rapidamente .  
\--- senhor o menino é o meu paciente –perguntou o doutor  
\--- sim doutor Helgan eu o transformei quase agora mas as mudanças e a transformação não esta ocorrendo como normalmente – o doutor olhou para o seu paciente e se aproximou do menino na cama mas ao levantar a mão para tocar na criança ouve uma explosão que atirou o doutor e as serventes na parede só restando Nikholay em pé intacto pela explosão de energia.  
\--- vocês estão bem --- perguntou Nikholay olhado ao redor e tendo acenos de cabeça de sim, mas o doutor se levantou e limpou o pó em sua roupa e falou --- agora compreendo meu senhor, a mudança esta diferente pois este jovem é provavelmente um feiticeiro e a sua magia esta lutando com a reação do sangue vampiro do senhor, a única solução é esperar e vermos o final de tudo isso.--  
\--- não tem um tempo estimado para essa transformação ? --- questionou Nikholay ao medico  
\--- não senhor , pois são ocorrências raras as transformações geradas por vampiros tão forte como o senhor e com pessoas magicas , a transformação pode variar de 1 dia a mais de 1 mês depende da força do individuo --- conclui-o o doutor de cabeça baixa com medo de olhar para o seu senhor que estava furioso e triste por seu companheiro, ele iria espera o tempo que fosse para ter ele em seus braços , ele já esperou milênios, alguns dias a mais não iria fazer diferença.  
Mas mal eles sabiam que o que estava ocorrendo com Harry era algo muito mais surpreendente que isso, dentro de sue corpo suas células estavam sendo restauradas e o sague da sua herança vampiresca estava sendo trazido a tona acordando a herança puro sangue em seu corpo e as lembranças de uma vida de muito tempo atrás ,memorias e sentimentos de quando ele era um jovem príncipe de um império que não existe mais e brincava pelos corredores do castelo em busca de seu amor pretendido o príncipe Nikholay , essas lembranças que eram revividas uma a uma contavam uma historia triste e bela de um casal prometido ele era um dos poucos homens da realeza que tinha nascido com os genes de um portador e tinha sido prometido a um príncipe 10 anos mais velho do que ele para um futuro casamento , para a alegria do cidadãos dos dois reinos os jovens herdeiros do trono foram criados em proximidade e um amor nasceu entre os dois um amor verdadeiro , quando ele completou 15 anos eles se casarão , no altar eles juraram amor eterno um ao outro perante o reino todo .  
\--- Eu príncipe Nikholay Arcturius Silmon Fayer Montrevany juro entregar a minha alma , corpo e vida em suas mãos, prometo estar ao seu lado em cada momento de sua vida e nunca te abandonar , lhe entrego tudo o que é meu sem pedir nada em troca, apenas o seu amor e seu carinho , juro nunca lhe abandonar e serei eternamente fiel a você na saúde e na doença , na riqueza e na pobreza durante toda a eternidade e que assim seja.  
Com lagrimas nos olhos Haradarian olhou para os olhos de seu amado --- Eu príncipe Haradarian Octavius Malerdris Porteriam juro me entregar a você de corpo , alma e vida ,eu coloco tudo em suas mão , prometo estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos de sua vida , lhe entrego tudo que tenho e sou e só peço o seu amor, eu lhe serei fiel a você na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza durante toda a eternidade e que assim seja.  
O regente da celebração pegou os pulsos dos noivos e fez um pequeno corte e os juntou amarrando suavemente um ao outro com uma tira de seda branca , o casal se olhou por alguns instante e quase ao mesmo tempo recitaram as mesmas palavras que ecoaram pela multidão encantada pelas faíscas de luz que rodeavam o casal.  
\---Você é sangue do meu sangue e ossos dos meus ossos. Dou-lhe meu corpo, para que nós dois sejamos um só. Dou-lhe minha alma para que permaneçamos juntos por toda a eternidade ,dou lhe o meu amor para cuidar e lhe respeitar por toda a eternidade e que assim seja.-- ao terminarem de falar as faíscas brilharam como pequenas estrelas e retornaram ao lenço curando os corte e desfazendo o no, o casal recém casado se beijou apaixonadamente e a festa no reino durou por três dias e três noites.  
Harry viveu cada memoria de seu velho eu ,vi-o o casamento , a lua de mel que lhe deixou de bochechas vermelhar viu a alegria de estar gravido de seu primeiro filho e viu a sua morte aos 17 anos , ainda gravido de seu precioso filho por um espião do reino inimigo durante uma reunião de reinos, ele gritou e chamou por seu marido enquanto segurava o seu peito em dor e desespero o sangue escorrendo e as lagrimas caindo , ele tentou mas ninguém apareceu na sua sala e ate ele dar o ultimo suspiro ele orou para tudo e qualquer um para ele encontrar com Nikholay de novo.  
Harry ficou paralisado quando a viagem pelas memoria acabou, toda a dor e a angustia em seu peito o fez chorar e chamar por seu amado ele compreendeu que ele tinha reencarnado e parecia que ele tinha morrido de novo sem ter encontrado o seu amado, sem saber se o seu bebe escapou vivo, sem saber o que tinha acontecido com ele a dor era de mais par aguentar e ele gritou e chamou por Nikholay e seu mundo se encheu de luz.  
Nikholay ficou ao lado de seu menino todos os dias , se limpara e se alimentava naquele quarto, já tinha passado dois meses e nada de seu menino precioso acordar ,olhando pela janela ele se pois a pensar que nessas ultimas semanas ele estava ouvindo alguém o chamar, e memorias muito distante e escondidas estavam acordando , memorias de sua pessoa mais precisa, memorias do seu fracasso com ela, memorias de um reino ardendo em chamas.  
\---Nikholay --- rapidamente ele olhou para a cama e vi-o um par de olhos imensos olhando para ele , ele se ajoelhou e segurou as pequenas mãos suaves a sua frente e as beijou  
\--- sim querido eu estou aqui --- em sua cabeça ele queria saber como seu menino sabia o seu nome, mas no momento o que importava é que ele tinha acordado.  
Na cabeça de Harry ao acordar ele se viu em um quarto luxuoso belamente decorado e um homem alto e forte na janela , sem se dar conta de seus lábios sai-o o nome que ele tanto falou , o nome da pessoa que ele mais ansiava, da pessoa que o amou verdadeiramente , e em milésimos de segundo ele estava frente a frente com esse homem incrível de suas memorias, mas isso não podia ser possível pois isso foi a muito tempo atrás e esse homem Nikholay não parecia mais velho do que 30 anos , mas a emoção de estar frente a frente com alguém parecido com suas memórias o fez começar a chorar , lagrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto e um soluço suave escapava pela sua garganta.  
\--- sheiiiisss , meu menino precioso, esta tudo bem, eu estou aqui para sempre , nada vai lhe fazer mau agora---disse Nikholay suavemente no ouvido de seu menino e acariciou os seus cabelos.  
\--- Nikholay ---disse Harry em voz baixa ---é você mesmo --- ele levantou uma mão suavemente e passou pelo rosto de Nikholay , e sussurrou com a voz embargada --- você voltou para mi, eu voltei para você meu *annwyl .  
Nikholay congelou por um momento e memorias voltaram como uma enxurrada , de um lindo menino correndo atrás dele, deles jogando na grama, de seu casamento e da lua de mel .de suas noites antes de dormir enquanto se abraçavam e ouvia a doce voz de seu amado sussurrando no seu ouvido --- boa noite annwyl -- ele olhou para os olhos verdes a sua frente e sem acreditar sussurrou  
\--- você voltou para mim *enaid – enquanto lagrimas de sangue escorreram por seu rosto  
\--- eu não queria ter partido meu amado , mas parece que no fim eu encontrei o caminho de volta para você – sussurrou Harry docemente , sua mente ainda estava um caos , ele estava tentando aceitar o conhecimento de sua vida passada mas o que o fez relaxar foi o amor inconfundível em suas memoria por Nikholay e o amor que ele pode ver nesse belos olhos lilás que o olhavam com uma adoração sem precedentes .  
\--- sim você encontrou , você esta de volta , depois de 6 milênios , você esta de volta , e dessa vez eu não vou lhe perder – disse Nikholay beijando suavemente a mão de Harry que arregalou os olhos com a noticia e a duvida começou a encher a sua mente , será que ele me ama ? Será que ele tem outra família ? será ........  
Nikholay limpou os olhos com um lenço e beijou suavemente os lábios de seu amado para tirar ele do mundo de duvidas que ele tinha acabado de entrar, ele conhecia muito bem o seu menino e sabia muito bem esse rosto mesmo depois de tanto tempo e mesmo com algumas feições diferente.  
\--- acalme as sua duvidas e o seu coração , você é o único e sempre será , eu sempre aguardei pelo meu companheiro de alma, o meu coração, e é a mais pura felicidade em todos os meus milênios de ter recuperado você ao meu lado como o meu companheiro , o meu único amado, o meu tudo.-- e assim ele beijou suavemente os lábios de Harry e sorrio  
Harry olhou para esse homem incrível e falou --- eu vivi uma nova vida sem você, ---disse olhando profundamente para os olhos de Nikholay – nessa nova vida o meu nome é Hadrian e eu sou um feiticeiro.  
Nikholay tentou o novo nome em sua boca e aceitou – Hadrian é um bom nome , Harry para curto eu gosto, tudo em você , eu gosto.... sempre---terminou com um sorriso largo e mas um beijo roubado que deixou Harry totalmente vermelho.  
\--- eu nunca fui beijado nessa vida --- disse ele meio sem jeito – você foi o meu primeiro de novo --- terminou com um sorriso doce .  
\----você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa feliz, saber que você é meu de todas as formas novamente, meu e só meu ---disse Nikholay beijando novamente e mais profundamente Harry que devolveu o beijo lentamente e inesperiente mas fervorosamente.  
\--- eu adoraria isso – disse Harry vermelho e com os labios inchados , mas em questão de segundos uma sede imensa se apoderou dele e sua garganta começou a queimar, ele sabia o que era, ele estava com fome e olhou suplicante para Nikholay .  
Nikholay subi-o na cama e colocou Harry no seu colo com a cabeça no seu pescoço e suavemente o incentivou a beber dele ---- você deve beber de mim minha alma , eu sou o seu protetor e tudo o que você necessitar será provido pelo meu corpo ou minhas mãos ----  
Harry se segurou por momento e mordeu suavemente pescoço a sua frente e foi inundado pela sensação de plenitude e senti-o o sabor mais maravilhoso do mundo, e ao terminar ele sabia que naqueles braços ele estava em casa.  
\--- obrigada, ----disse Harry suavemente lambendo e fechando a ferida com um beijo suave  
\---nunca me agradeça, eu sempre serei feliz de estar ao seu lado e de te prover sangue, é um grande prazer para mim. --- disse Nikholay beijando suavemente o topo da cabeça de Harry.  
Minutos se passaram tranquilamente ate que Harry abri-o os olhos e percebeu algo que ele tinha deixado passar. ---- eu sou um vampiro, você é um vampiro ----  
Nikholay deu uma risada suave e disse ----- sim meu amor nos somos vampiros agora , você esta bravo ?-- perguntou suavemente  
\---na verdade não, eu apenas espero que a gente não brilhe no sol com globos espelhados –disse ele suavemente  
Com uma risada tranquila Nikholay respondeu -- não meu amado nos não brilhamos e nem viramos cinzas no sol , mas ficamos mais fracos quase como os humanos ---  
\---tudo bem, isso é bom, que dizer que dessa vez você é meu para sempre ---disse Harry com um sorriso ---você precisa cuidar de mim e me ensinar muitas coisa, pois eu ainda sou inexperiente e muitas das memoria não são completas—disse ele calmamente no final.  
\--- meu amado eu vou ter o maior prazer de te ensinar tudo e te mostra tudo, mas agora descanse um pouco, pois você acabou de desperta e o seu corpo esta finalizando a transformação -- disse ele se aconchegando com Harry e suavemente o prendendo a seu peito, Harry fechou os olhos e pensou som um sorriso, ele estava em casa, finalmente ele tinha encontrado um lar . 

Annwyl = amado se pronuncia aniiul  
Enaid = alma se pronuncia e-naid


End file.
